


The Slut Slot Machine in Hoshido [UNBIRTH]

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression, Big Ass, Big Balls, Big Breasts, Cuntboy, F/M, Gender Bender, Incest, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Masochism, Other, Pregnancy, Reality Change, Role Swap, Transformation, Unbirth, big penis, female to male, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: A machine called the Slut Slot Machine suddenly appears in Sumeragi castle. This machine makes works like a regular slot machine, except every time a slot is decided, some sort of sexual transformation occurs for the one who pulled the lever. How is the royal Hoshidan family going to be changed through this?





	The Slut Slot Machine in Hoshido [UNBIRTH]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This one is one of my weirder works, which is saying a lot. Read at your own risk.

It was a quiet day in Shirasagi castle. The birds chirped, pink Sakura petals gently fell to the ground, and the Hoshidan royal family found themselves relaxing in celebration now that their war with Nohr was over. They sat together around a large table set in the middle of the throne room, chatting and laughing away as they enjoyed this new age of peace with each other, no longer worried about the existential threat presented by the other nation.

It wouldn’t stay quiet all day though, for a strange device seemingly appeared out of thin air and plopped itself right next to the throne. Nobody seemed to notice, except for the youngest royal, princess Sakura, who stared at the machine with a dumbfounded expression. She wanted to jump up and scream, scared that such a strange and unknown device had popped up out so suddenly. However, the machine emitted an aura of calmness that made her worries melt away into curiosity. 

She silently stood up while the rest of the siblings continued chatting and slowly walked up to the machine, inspecting it thoroughly. It was something she’d never seen before, with three white slots on its front and a large lever with a red ball on its tip by its left side. Strangest of all though, was the odd compulsion that came over her. For some reason, she felt the need to pull the lever. It was as if the machine was beckoning her to do it, promising to make her feel good if she did so. Sakura felt that she shouldn’t do it, but the closer she got to it, the stronger the need became. Going against her better judgement, Sakura relented and pulled the lever, causing the slots to begin rolling at high speed. 

After some time, the first one slowed down to show… A ball and chain. Suddenly, most of Sakura’s clothes disappeared, instead replaced with nothing but a brown dirty rag for her undies and bra. A ball and chain attached itself to her foot, light enough for her to move freely but heavy enough for escape to be difficult. A steel collar with a chain also attached itself to her neck, though this one was mostly for show.

“Hey, slave!” Ryoma called out angrily. “We need more drinks.”

Sakura bolter upwards in surprise, before rushing over to the kitchen to fetch drinks. She sighed as she served the tea. Who would’ve thought that she would become a slave to her own family. In trying to help Corrin finish the war earlier, she’d deliberately aided him and the Nohrians. However, this did not go well with her siblings, who became extremely angry with her once they found out. The whole of Hoshido was infuriated. They demanded severe retribution, so the royals decided to force her to redeem herself through slave work. 

She hurried back to the throne room, drinks in hand, and served the sitting royals. While being a slave was very hard at first, given that the family she loved treated her harshly, now things had calmed down much more and the contempt wasn’t as strong. Their brothers and sisters were starting to treat her with more kindness, except for Takumi, who still refused to speak with Sakura. With her patrons satisfied, Sakura returned to the machine.

The urge striking her again, she pulled the lever once more. The second slot slowed down to show… A whip. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being pulled forcefully by the chain on attached to her neck. Turning, she saw Takumi holding the chain in his hand, a look of disdain in his face. 

“What are you looking at, slut?” He asked menacingly.

Before Sakura could think of a response though, Takumi shoved her face down onto the floor, and promptly pushed his foot against the back of her head. He pressed it down with force, his hatred of Nohr seeping into his step as he relieved his stress by taking it out on Sakura. However, instead of feeling pain and suffering, Sakura seemed to actually be enjoying this situation thoroughly. As much as she was ashamed to admit, the humiliation and pain turned her on to an incredible degree. There were no two ways about it, Sakura was a masochist. At first, the slave thing had been temporary punishment for Sakura’s betrayal, but once the family found out that she enjoyed it, they kept doing it. Plus, it helped Takumi ease his aggression.

Thus, Sakura laid down on the floor, a look of ecstasy on her face, as she felt Takumi’s foot pushing onto her. He twisted and turned it, making Sakura’s face writhe as her womanhood moistened. Takumi lifted his foot, leaving Sakura in a delirious state, and walked towards the aroused woman’s back. Then, with a quick snap, he kicked her right in the vagina, causing Sakura to yelp out loudly in orgasm. 

“You’re gross…” Takumi said, whilst Sakura could do nothing but shake from the ecstatic sensations permeating through her body. She laid on the floor for some time, soaking in the afterglow of her orgasm, but slowly got up once she realized she had to pull the lever one final time. Summoning her inner strength, she gave the machine its last pull, as the slot began slowing down to show… Two big melons!

Instantly, Sakura’s top completely disappeared. And out of nowhere, her breasts began ballooning in size. They grew steadily, slowly increasing from petite A cups into massive G cups, which heaved down from her chest. They’d grown so large that finding bras big enough to fit her was a herculean task. Thus, she now paraded around everywhere with her breasts exposed. Though it wasn’t a big deal anyways, a slave like her doesn’t have any need for fancy clothes. With the three slots filled, Sakura let out a sigh of satisfaction. Her sudden need to pull on the lever was completely fulfilled. But the machine wasn’t done, as it set its eyes on its next target.

Sakura walked back to the table with a content look on her face. She knelt quietly knelt down next to Hinoka, ready to attend to any of the royal’s needs. Hinoka noticed Sakura’s upbeat attitude, prompting her to pinch the slave’s nipple. Sakura writhed in pleasure.

“What are you so happy about?” She asked with a sly grin.

“Oh nothing…” Sakura responded in a shaky voice, full blush on her face. “It’s just… I used this wonderful machine next to the throne. It was quite enjoyable.”

Hinoka twisted Sakura’s nipple harder, causing the shaking girl to moan aloud with a perverted smile. “And who gave you permission to use this machine, huh?”

Sakura shook happily, barely able to speak properly. “N-n-n-no on-ne missSS… I’m so-r-r-rry!”

Hinoka pulled Sakura’s nipple as far from her breast as she possibly could and then let her go, causing Sakura’s breast to pull back with a satisfying slap sound. Sakura’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, as her snatch moistened once more.

“Hmphh… Let’s see what this thing is all about.” Deciding to see what this machine was all about, Hinoka got up and walked towards the odd device that sat next to the throne. It was unlike anything she’d seen before, yet that didn’t bother her. She did however, feel the sudden urge to pull its lever. Thinking nothing of it, Hinoka reached for the lever and pulled it, causing the three slots to being rotating rapidly. Pulling the lever once more, the first slot slowed down to show…A male sign!

Hinoka’s face began becoming rougher and less rounded. A small Adam’s apple formed in her neck, and her shoulders became straighter. Her already small bust became non-existent, as her breast turned into square pecks. Her muscles became more defined and her curves became harsher, while her skin lost its softness. Her clothes stayed mostly the same, but her bra disappeared, with small shorts replacing her panties and small white baggy pants appeared to cover her legs up.

Then came the most important change. Hinoka’s vaginal lips melded together, leaving a flat patch of smooth skin where her vagina once resided. Her small clitoris extended in size. It grew longer, inch by inch, until it became a 6-inch-long clitoris. The member was promptly covered by skin entirely, as it grew thicker and veinier. The skin under her vagina pumped out, forming a small circular crinkly sack while Hinoka’s internal organs changed to fit her new equipment. Her uterus shifted and changed, and her ovaries rounded and dropped right into her new formed sack. Finally, the tip of her clit became rounded, and a vertical slit appeared on its top, turning Hinoka fully male.

With the first slot down, Hinoka pulled the lever once more to reveal the second slot, which turned out to be… A crown! Suddenly, Hinoka gained a few inches in height, his muscles hardened, his hair lengthened, and his penis thickened as his age increased. His attire was next to change, as his long shirt turned into a plate of white armor. His shoulder pads became larger and heavier, and his undershirt turned black. A black jacket appeared over his shoulders and his pants durned black as well. Finally, a large white helmet with two big horns appeared on his face, marking the end of Hinoka’s transformation.

Now, Hinoka was the proud King of Hoshido instead of Sumeragi. Thanks to the machine, he had exchanged roles with his father. In this reality, Hinoka had brought Sumeragi to the Cheve negotiations with him, and in a terrible turn of events, he had sacrificed his life to save his father’s. History had changed to accommodate this new reality. With the last slot remaining, Hinoka pulled the lever to reveal the final item, which was shown to be… An equine dong!

Soon, Hinoka’s bulge increased tremendously in size, as his manhood became larger and larger. It pushed outward, straining against Hinoka’s shorts to the point of discomfort. With a sigh, Hinoka adjusted his junk once more. Having such a massive member was hard on him, especially considering he was the king. Such was the magnitude of his penis that basically everyone in the kingdom knew how well-endowed he was from the bulge alone. With his pulls finished, Hinoka felt satisfied. He walked back to the table where his sons sat.

“You boys don’t mind me taking my shorts off, right? We’re all men here after all!”

“Not at all father!” Ryoma answered. “We know of your condition, so don’t strain yourself more than you need to.”

Hinoka smiled. With a great sigh, he slid his shorts off, causing his massive dick to flop out. Sakura let out a light blush, the massive size of his penis exciting her some. Takumi blushed too, both out of embarrassment of his father’s nakedness and jealousy of how much bigger he was than him. Ryoma was used to it at this point though, so he didn’t react much. He understood now that no man on earth had a penis as big as his father’s, so he wasn’t upset about his own size. And though both Ryoma and Takumi were smaller than Hinoka, their penis size also increased quite a bit, thanks to their father’s new genes.

Soon, the family continued chatting and enjoying themselves normally, but the machine prepared itself for a new target. That’s when Takumi suddenly interrupted.

“You two seem really chipper after using that thing. What does it even do?”

Hinoka sat back to think, and then answered his son with a smile. “I don’t think it does anything, but it is pretty entertaining. Something I can’t quite put into words.”

The answer wasn’t convincing at all for Takumi, as he shot a doubtful look towards his father.

“Why don’t you try it then?” Hinoka asked.

After some consideration, Takumi agreed and walked towards the machine to use it. He quickly found the lever that activated the machine, and without second thought pulled it, making the slots begin rolling. Then with another pull, he stopped the first slot, which slowed to show… A tiara!

Suddenly, Takumi’s face became more rounded, makeup and lipstick making its way onto it to make him look more feminine. His body softened, obtaining a more delicate aspect while he lost a little bit of height. A vertical slit then appeared under his ballsack, as a small fleshy path was carved into his body. It extended deep inside him, until it formed into a fully functioning uterus. His ass plumped and his penis shrunk, a working vagina had formed underneath his manhood.

His clothes then shifted. His shirt and pants were replaced by a long white silk dress, with a white cape appearing behind him. His tough hunter gloves were replaced by white soft evening gloves. His brown boots replaced by white stilettos. Finally, a Hoshidan symbol replaced his hairband, as Takumi now wore a copy of Queen Mikoto’s dress.

Hinoka gave Takumi an excited whistle, making him blush in embarrassment. The machine had made it so that Takumi and Mikoto had now switched roles. Instead of Takumi perishing from Gangrel’s attack once Corrin had been returned, it was Princess Mikoto who had fallen. The death of two of Hinoka’s children had been rough for him, but thanks to the support of his wife and family, they had managed to stay strong and had grown closer than ever. Takumi then pulled the lever once more, revealing the second slot to be… A big peach!

Takumi’s ass grew larger and larger, straining hard against his panties as it jiggled excitedly. Hinoka’s penis hardened a bit after seeing its soft jiggle. He absolutely loved his wife’s ass, it the part of his wife he liked the most. Takumi’s ass and Hinoka’s dick complemented each other so much, it was as if they were made for each other. The only thing Hinoka lamented was that Takumi tried to keep it hidden so much.

Takumi on his part wasn’t as enthused. He disliked the attention it brought him and the difficulties that came from sitting on such a huge bum. He also didn’t appreciate how degrading such a sexual characteristic was to his character. Still he had to admit he enjoyed it when Hinoka played with his ass, and anal was definitely one of his favorites since his butt was very sensitive for some reason. Takumi pulled the lever one last time, with the third slot slowing down to show… A glass of milk.

Takumi’s chest inflated in size, though it retained its squarish shape. His areolas enlarged, and his nipples puffed up, as his pecs were filled with milk. Takumi sighed when he felt a tingle from his nipples, making him open the custom-made hole in his top. 

Ever since puberty, he’d begun lactating very often. He had to milk himself every day and very often, so to prevent stains in his dresses he had them modified with easily accessible openings he could use whenever he felt milk coming. He quickly turned from the machine and headed back to the table, holding his leaking pecs with both hands.

“Slave!” He called out to Sakura. “Fetch me my milker.”

Sakura quickly stood up and hurried away, as Takumi sat next to Hinoka. The Hoshidan King slid closer to Takumi and began sucking on one of his nipples, making the leaking man moan out in pleasure. Takumi sat stiffly, his penis slowly growing erect while Hinoka sucked and squeezed milk out of his nips. Once he had his fill, Hinoka finally let go with a satisfying pop sound.

“Ahhh…” Hinoka sighed happily. “I thought you already milked yourself today.”

“I did! It’s just…” Takumi blushed. “I must have gotten excited when you *cough* undressed.” 

The comment made Hinoka’s half chub grow more erect as the couple stared longingly into each other’s eyes, a feeling of lust permeating through the air. Were it not for the awkward cough Ryoma made, Hinoka would’ve pounced Takumi right then and there. 

“I’m sorry boy!” Hinoka yelled out cheerily with a blush. “I got a bit carried away there.”

Sakura then returned with Takumi’s milking device and handed it to the queen with great speed. It consisted of two suction cups with tubes attached to a removable glass bottle. Takumi pressed the suction cups to his nipple and began squeezing, letting his milk flow into the bottle while he made low moans of arousal.

Soon, the family continued to chat together as if nothing was out of the ordinary, laughing and talking while Takumi milked himself dry. Two whole bottles of milk were filled by Takumi, both of which were sealed and saved for later as it was Hinoka’s favorite drink. Moreover, its relatively sweet taste was also enjoyed by most of the people who lived around the castle, so it became quite the popular item.

However, now that three members of the Hoshidan royal family had been corrupted, only one target remained for the machine.

“So mother… How was that machine?” Ryoma inquired.

Takumi looked down thoughtfully, still in Hinoka’s embrace. “I know I had my doubts before, but… Your father was right. There really is something about it…”

“Very well then.” Ryoma said, standing up with confidence. “I guess it’s my turn to try the machine.” 

With that, he walked towards the machine and inspected it closely. He pulled the lever, causing the slots to spin once more, and pulled the lever again, as the first slot showed… An hourglass with a downward green arrow

Ryoma then began losing inches by inches in height. His features softened, face becoming rounder and muscles becoming less defined as Ryoma became younger and younger. His hair lost some of its length, along his manhood, while his voice became higher pitched. With his clothes adjusted to his new size, an early-to-mid teens version of Ryoma stood where Ryoma once was. Ryoma stood on his tip toes and puller the lever once more, making the second slot slow down to reveal… A pregnant stomach.

Suddenly, Ryoma’s belly began expanding. It ballooned outwards, growing until it looked like he was 6 months pregnant. Then, the skin underneath his balls parted, forming a fleshy vertical slit that opened deep into him to create a working uterus. Then, a naked Shiro appeared out of thin air next to Ryoma. His belly button undid and began growing longer and longer, becoming a thin umbilical cord. Once it grew long enough to hit the floor, the chord grew and slithered right into Ryoma’s vagina, traveling into the brand-new organ where it connected itself to his new-formed uterus.

Now connected to his father’s uterus, Shiro began to turn younger and younger. His features softened, his height decreased, and his limbs shortened, as his age melted away in seconds, turning from a teen into a kid, then into a baby, until he looked like a newborn, floating gently above the ground. With the boy fully age regressed, the umbilical cord began recede into Ryoma, pulling the baby closer and closer until his head was pressing against the new vagina. As if by magic, he effortlessly slid through Ryoma’s pussy, quickly finding his way inside Ryoma’s uterus, where he calmly waited.

Ryoma rubbed his belly with a smile. He was so happy that he was soon going to be a mother, just like his mother Takumi. And he couldn’t have a better father than his own papa, Hinoka! He was the only one he would let inside his vagina after all. Having a baby just sounded so fun, he just couldn’t wait for his new baby to be born. And maybe he could have even more babies later! Ryoma happily pulled the lever one more time, as the last slot slowed down to reveal… A big sack of nuts!

Ryoma’s ballsack then began expanding exponentially. It pressed hard against his short, as his testicles grew to fill the new huge sack they were in. And what testicles they were, enormous nuts the size of apples, bigger than his own father’s. But Ryoma didn’t mind, he loved it actually. Testicle play was his favorite sexual activity, and he loved giving his father big “nut jobs” with his massive sack.

Pants were uncomfortable though, so Ryoma quickly stripped them off along with his shorts. He was just like his father in that sense. Pants were too small to keep him in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his nuts free from their constraints. With his rolls done, Ryoma happily skipped back to the table, careful to not cause any damage to his nuts or baby along the way. He jumped on Hinoka’s lap, sitting above his towering semi erect dick, as he relaxed himself onto his father with a smile.

“How’s my favorite little son, huh?” Hinoka smiled, rubbing Ryoma’s pregnant belly.

“I’m great!” Ryoma bounced happily. “You guys were right! That thing really does feel good!”

Hinoka’s penis began growing erect as he felt Ryoma’s bare pussy and balls sit at the base of his dick, slightly moving up and down from the young boy’s breathing. Ryoma himself was also becoming quite aroused, the stench of his father’s humongous dick making his own pecker erect. Ryoma’s vagina began to lubricate itself, dripping juices onto the base of Hinoka’s penis. Ryoma blushed. In embarrassment and arousal, he continuously shifted his body until his father’s dick had grown completely erect.

He then turned back to his blushing father. Exchanging knowing looks of lust, Ryoma leaned forward and began massaging his father’s dick using his balls. With one ball on each side of Hinoka’s dick, Ryoma’s huge sack surrounded the circumference of Hinoka’s penis, as he gave him the equivalent of a titjob but with nuts. Hinoka just sat back and enjoyed the ride. The gentle way the sack squeezed around his dick sent waves of pleasure through his body. Takumi and Sakura looked on with wanting expressions, each of them aroused by the beautiful situation developing in front of them. Soon, Hinoka found himself unable to take much more as his dick began twitching, sending massive shots of cum into the air that covered the entire table with his sticky seed.

He pulled in Ryoma closer and the two of them shared a deep and passionate kiss. This was enough to send Ryoma over the edge, as he shot his own load all over Hinoka’s still-orgasming penis. Though Ryoma couldn’t compare to his father in length, his production of cum was visibly larger, for it visibly pooled under Hinoka’s crotch. They continued kissing for some time, until the lack of oxygen forced their lips apart. 

With an excited smile, Sakura began her usual duty of cleaning up by licking Hinoka’s cum off the table. She quickly dove on top of the table, and began gobbling up the cum, making sure to leave no corner unclean. Ryoma decided to clean up his own cum and licked it off Hinoka’s stiffness. He licked Hinoka all over, enjoying the mixed taste of his own seed and his Father’s sweat while Hinoka just patted Ryoma’s hair, happy he had such an amazing family.

 

Seeing this interaction, the machine felt satisfied with its changes. It turned itself on and relaxed, ready to see how the transformed victims lived their new lives. 

 

With the table and Hinoka cleaned, the family continued enjoying themselves regularly, talking normally and having short sessions of sexual encounters every now and then. They had so much fun that before they knew, it was nighttime. They decided to call it a day as the family parted ways. Ryoma shared a kiss on the lips with his mother and father, and left towards his room, while Hinoka and Takumi held hands as they left for their now shared room. Sakura remained for some time to make sure everything was tidy and in place, before leaving for the servant’s quarter and catching some sleep.

 

Hinoka laid down in his bed with his wife Takumi while they prepared for sleep. Though most Hoshidans used eastern futons to sleep on, this bed had been custom made by the highest quality Nohrian materials, gifted to the royal family from a peace treaty in a time long past. It was soft and comfortable, perfect for sleeping, sitting, and all other sorts of activities that the king enjoyed.

Takumi let out a happy sigh, snuggling closer to Hinoka. “Can you believe our little boy’s pregnant?” He asked him. “They grow up so fast, don’t they? It reminds me of when I was pregnant with Corrin… Carrying a baby, it’s one of the most amazing feelings in the world.”

The couple exchanged caresses in silence, fondly reminiscing on the past. Suddenly, Takumi turned to Hinoka. “I wouldn’t mind experiencing it again.” She said, giving Hinoka a deviant look. The comment was enough to get Hinoka excited, as his manhood grew stiffer. 

“If you want, we can try getting you getting you another baby. I wouldn’t mind.” Hinoka answered, shooting back a lusty look.

Takumi then threw the covers off and sat on top of Hinoka, above the king’s hardening member. “You know… I get that we have a bunch of children from your previous wife and all… But I was kind of hoping we could get some children of our own. Just yours and mine.”

Hinoka sat up to meet his wife and planted a deep kiss on his lips “Let’s get started then.” He said, his manhood now standing completely erect.

Takumi grabbed Hinoka’s massive dickhead and pointed it towards his pussy. He began pressing it against his vagina, softly pushing as he tried to get it inside him. He kept pushing, until, with a loud moan, he got the head inside. From there he continued sliding the dick inside him, even though the way the massive member pressed against his vaginal walls made the act a strenuous struggle. He yelped out once more when he felt Hinoka’s penis hit his womb. He barely had had half of it inside him and it already reached his most inner region. Takumi paused for the moment, taking some time to breath in and relax, as he began slowly moving his hips up and down the massive rod. 

Quickly, Takumi’s pace began picking up, his pushes being harder than his pulls as he tried hitting his womb with as much force as possible. And before long his methodical up and down had turned into thrusting in and out, as Hinoka’s penis decimated Takumi’s vagina. Takumi moaned loudly, mouth agape, saliva flying everywhere as his pleasure receptors were being fried by Hinoka’s massive dong.

Hinoka himself was barely able to hold on from all the pleasure. Though he’d plowed his wife’s pussy multiple times, it always remained extremely tight, perfectly strangling his massive penis. Takumi’s big ass kept bouncing up and down, jiggling and bubbling while Takumi took Hinoka whole, until they both felt Hinoka twitch.

Takumi’s face lit up when he felt it coming. He braced himself, tightening his hole and body in wait for the sweet release, until Hinoka came. And like a bursting dam, cum overflew Takumi’s womb. It filled his pussy entirely, expanding his womb in size with sperm no normal man could generate.

They both yelled in excitement as the orgasm overcame them. Takumi flew into Hinoka’s arms and the two of them began making out as Takumi’s pussy was overflowed. Takumi had his male orgasm too, with his spem flying onto Hinoka’s stomach. Takumi’s chest began flowing with milk in the excitement, and, once Hinoka noticed, he began sucking on it thoroughly. Takumi moaned when he felt his nipple being pulled, liquid running rampant from his inflated pecs. The two of them remained in close embrace, enjoying the overglow of sex, until sleep overcame them.

 

Sakura’s morning began early as always. First task of the day was helping with the breakfast preparations, fetching any ingredients the cooks might need. Then came her favorite part, waking the king and queen up. 

Sakura slid into the king’s chambers silently. On the bed, the king and queen slept peacefully and completely naked, a sign they had lots of fun last night. Sliding through the room with the greatest of silence, Sakura walked towards king’s side of the bed. She sat next to Hinoka and began massaging the sleeping king’s member.

Stripping her panties off, she began pushing the massive penis into her vagina, before it got too big. Though it was still soft, she had some trouble fitting the entire thing in. She slid her vagina down the rod, devouring as much of the penis as she could while it was still not fully erect, until finally she managed to fit it all in.

She began humping at Hinoka’s base, slapping sounds coming out, in an attempt to make Hinoka’s dick grow erect. Soon, it began growing longer and longer, pushing hard into her vagina as the proportions of Sakura’s vagina stretched past what they should be able to hold. A tear passed down Sakura’s cheek, the pain of trying to keep it in becoming quite acute, while she tried her hardest not to let any of Hinoka’s length out.

Hinoka then started shifting and shuffling, low moans escaping his voice as he felt sensations of lust and arousal in his sleep. His soft movements sent Sakura flying left and right, making her wince in pain and pleasure. Finally, as Hinoka’s dick became fully erect, its push was more than Sakura could handle, and a quarter of Hinoka’s dick popped out from her pussy, sending Sakura upwards.

The tussle was enough to wake Hinoka, who slowly opened his eyes to notice his daughter riding his massive pole. He smiled at the shivering girl, and then slammed her down onto the bed.

“Good morning” He whispered sweetly into her ear, as he began pumping his massive into her ferociously. Sakura now panted wildly, Hinoka forcefully pushing his entire length into her with each pump. He grabbed her massive breasts and squeezed them with manly roughness, using them to push and pull his rod into the girl.

The mix of pain and pleasure proved to be too much for Sakura to handle, and she came right in the spot, a bright look of ecstasy on her face. Hinoka was not far either, having been pumped in his sleep for some time. He began slowing his pace down, and then with a final pump, he pushed the entirety of his member in, releasing gallons upon gallons of his seed directly into Sakura’s womb. Her entire vagina was filled so much, her belly inflated to the size of Ryoma’s. 

The two remained there for some time, basking in sweet overglow, until Hinoka’s dick softened and he slid it out of Sakura’s vagina. Hinoka then planted a kiss on the dazed Sakura’s forehead, and proceeded to get out of bed.

“Thanks darling.” He told her as he stretched, getting ready for his morning routine.

The commotion was enough to wake the sleeping Takumi, who stretched out sleepily with a long yawn. He moved towards Sakura, and, while the unsuspecting girl lay there, punched her square in the stomach. Cum shot out flying from her vagina, along with Sakura’s juices as she orgasmed from Takumi’s punch, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

“Don’t you go getting pregnant with him before me, you slut.” He said, with anger. “I guess I’ll just have to pump his seed out with my own.”

Takumi flipped the girl over and plopped her ass up, while goop continued flowing from her womanhood. Taking hold of his dick, he pointed it into her vagina. Though it was not as big as his husband’s it was still a respectable tool, and good enough for what was about to happen.

Takumi pushed his penis into her vagina with force. Pulling Sakura’s hair with one hand, he began pumping in and out of her, his ass jiggling as he pounded the young girl. Sakura panted happily, though the size difference was glaringly obvious, Takumi made up for it in roughness, as he slammed into her with disregard.

Though Takumi hated to admit it, he loved the sensation of Sakura’s cum filled pussy. The way the sticky seed mixed with her own juices and the walls or her pussy felt on his dick was absolutely marvelous. More than that, it was his husband’s sperm, which she absolutely loved, but when she remembered that it was Sakura who had received his blessing, his anger rose, leading him to increasingly treat her rougher.

Cum flew out of Sakura’s pussy as Takumi unloaded his sperm into her. He pulled her hair back, pulling their faces close as he whispered into her ear.

“Don’t think we’re done, slut. I’m gonna keep going until not a drop of my husband’s sperm remains in your pussy.”

Takumi then pushed her back down while still holding her hair, and started using his free hand to fondle Sakura’s breast.

“You are such a fucking cow. You like this, don’t you slut?”

Sakura could only respond with excited moans, as Takumi continued to mercilessly penetrate her. Takumi then filled her cunt with sperm once more, as his cum splashed out of Sakura’s full vagina. This same scene repeated itself for some time, Takumi cumming a total of 5 more times after that, which he deemed enough to “clean her out”.

Now satisfied, Takumi pulled his dick and got up from bed. He slapped the orgasming girl’s ass and continued on with his morning routine. Sakura laid there for a few minutes, recovering from all the fucking and roughhousing, then proceeded to clean the bedroom as much as she could.

With the king and queen awake, it was now time to wake the prince. She walked over to Ryoma’s room, a classical Japanese tatami room, and slid quietly towards the sleeping Ryoma’s futon. Taking the covers off, she revealed the pregnant boy sleeping naked from the waist down. 

Without second thought, she began fondling the boy’s balls. She caressed them softly, taking care to treat them very well as she massaged his most sensitive spots. Then, she began sucking on his sack, wrapping her mouth around the huge nuts as best she could. She licked the ballsack over and over, nomming and nibbling at the soft parts with expert care.

The stimulation proved to be successful, as the boy’s penis stood proudly erect. His vagina also glistened with the stench of arousal, as Sakura dutifully licked Ryoma’s nuts all over. Though she could not take the entirety of the sack into her mouth, she took in small bits in, using her tongue to massage the area skillfully. Suddenly Ryoma’s penis twitched and he sent out a massive load over Sakura’s face. And what a massive load it was, drenching Sakura’s face entirely, his shots only second to his nut size. And this did its intended effect, for the orgasm successfully woke the boy up, who stretched out and yawned happily.

“Good morning Sakura.” He said in joyous tone. “Can you… Can you do the thing?”

Sakura smiled and nodded, as she pulled her face back into Ryoma’s crotch. Even though Ryoma’s balls were huge, his penis was actually not that big. As such, he’d taken a liking to cumming without penile stimulation, and often asked Sakura to help him achieve orgasm through other means.

She began licking his asshole, sticking her tongue deep inside him as she made sure to spread her saliva thoroughly as she’d use it for lubrication. She then inserted two fingers into him, sending the young boy squirming happily while Sakura fingered his butthole tenderly. She massaged his insides gently, stimulating his prostate along the way, until Ryoma was unable to hold it in anymore and he blasted his cum once more.

Satisfied, Ryoma gave Sakura a peck in the cheek, and proceeded to dress himself. Sakura cleaned herself and the room up as much as she could, finally heading back to the kitchen once the job was done. Breakfast was uneventful. Sakura tended to the royal’s needs while the ate their fill. The family chatted idly as they ate, happily enjoying their usual morning routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's this little gem I wrote a while back. The reason I didn't post it back then was because I felt odd about posting something as weird as unbirth, but I put out Kana's Shrine of Sheleth sometime ago and it did well enough, so I thought what the heck. This is one of the first few things I wrote, so reading over it feels a bit weird. I can see how much more clunky I was with words, and its both kind of upsetting but encouraging at the same time, since I feel like I've improved over time. Still, while I tried to fix it, a lot of the structure from when I first wrote it still remains, so I hope despite its lower quality people will still find it enjoyable. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and until next time. Cheers!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
